User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon44: Shaggy and Scooby vs Sherlock Holmes and Watson
Shaggy Roggers: Pewdipie Scooby Doo: Epic lloyd (animated by animeme, or some famous 3d youtube animator) Sherlock Holmes: Zach Sherwin Dr. Watson: Kyle Mooney S AND S background: castle with the mystery machine SH and W background: Baker Street beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg8l5BeTAeI EPIC RAAAAP BATTLES OF ANGEMON 44 RAP BATTLE # 4: DUO DETECTIVES Sherlock Holmes and Watson VS Shaggy and.... Shaggy: Scooby doo where are you ?? Scooby: Rover here, lets take down these fools who just cant get clue Shaggy: Like wow scoob, the havent realised that the mystery of there defeat just began Scooby: I've seen Fred come up with better plans Shaggy: Its the original CN duo Scooby: taking down these british doctor and his crackhead beuo Shaggy: You dont wanna mess with the scooby gang Scooby: Our cainine fangs are sharper than a boomerang Scooby: Oh what a night for a fright, with rhymes fresh like our movies Shaggy and Scooby: When we beat you two it will be Shaggy: Like groovy Watson: Dear Holmes who are we facing against this time Sherlock: A stonner and his dog with weak rhymes Sherlock: Theres a mystery on our hands that needs to be solved Watson: why these two cowarldly dumbasses havent matured at all Sherlock: Shaggy you stink and you cleary are a foodie Watson: and i dont know how anyone can understand you scooby Sherlock: i bet our books were the basis for how your punk ass show began Watson: Sherlocks got rhymes so fresh, he was played by Iron Man Sherlock: This mc from bbc bout to beat these two like the BM Sherlock and Watson: Were going to knock you crepper fools back to the CN Shaggy: Zoinks !!! Scooby: Your Rhymes were atrocious, and your only famous for your creator Shaggy: The trap is sprung were hip, and we got better animators Scooby: Were known and loved by kids around the world Shaggy: Cmon scoob lets unleash our monsterous flow on these little girls Scooby: Word of advice Try to Be Cool Shaggy: I havent heard anything new from these cumberbitchen fools Scooby and Shaggy: Put down the crack you couldnt catch Jack Scooby: No one reads you Shaggy: Dude thats a fact Sbooby: We faced monsters Shaggy: Even creepier than you Shaggy: another mystery solved by shaggy and... Scooby: Scooby dooby dooo !!!! Sherlock: Well elementry my dear Watson im suprised that they havent given up Watson: weve deduced that your raping skills are out of luck Sherlock: And here are three reasons why you suck Watson: 1. Sherlock: Norrvile your raps are boresvile Watson: you and Velma will never hit scoresville Sherlock: 2. Sherlock: Its clear that you are truly danger prone Watson: while our stories are forever known Sherlock and Watson: 3 Watson: Its clear that you two have been beaten Sherlock: With assist from the Junk food youve been eatin Sherlock: Were done droping bombs on you Mysterious inklings Sherlock: We just reburied these two Hannah Barbarien weaklings Anouncer in a ghostly voice WHOOO WON WHOS NEXT YOUUUUUU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF "ZOINKS... GULP" UHH ANGEMON 44 Hint for next battle: Dracula more like Crapula my flows spectacula i may have sparkels, but that doesnt dammage my fame More coming soon Category:Blog posts